Forum:2018-09-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- "Nobody who's serious about coffee drinks it for the taste." Sez the man who has never tasted Heterodyne Coffee. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:26, September 26, 2018 (UTC) : Speaking of coffee, does Tarvek get a fleur-de-Lys on his cup because he's royalty? Or are we just seeing the backs of the other cups? Bkharvey (talk) 21:57, September 26, 2018 (UTC) It's cute that Higgs gets "highness" wrong, and I would totally expect him to do that on purpose if Tarvek were alone, but he really shouldn't call attention to himself that way with Agatha listening. He's talked to princes before; he knows the drill. And it's out of character for Agatha to be so docile. I would expect at least an "Is Violetta okay?" Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :Agatha knows Higgs. She also knows he's working undercover. She thinks he works for Wulfenbach. From what Higgs just said, she infers that Violetta is with Zeetha and da Boyz. --Fred1740 (talk) 07:47, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::If so, it's a pretty sloppy inference, as shown by the fact that it's false. As far as we know, Violetta is still missing. Bkharvey (talk) 21:50, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: We know, but Agatha doesn't, and since nobody told her anything, she has no more reason to worry about Violetta than about Oggie or Dimo. It's just as well. Agatha wouldn't be able to help much with that, and she has other important things to do. I'm hoping she'll get to those before I die of old age. MasakoRei (talk) 06:02, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, Higgs deliberately called Tarvek "your highest". He's a bit irked by the situation. He didn't come to England to be Tarvek's valet. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:20, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :: No, he came to tell Agatha what the Castle said, which he's done, and to hang out with Zeetha, which he's also done. We haven't seen any evidence of him spending a second on being Tarvek's valet. Maybe he lays out Tarvek's clothes in the morning, but there's no evidence of that. I think Higgs made his point about how Tarvek shouldn't mess with him, back in the sub. So I don't see what he should be irked about. Bkharvey (talk) 21:44, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: *No, he came to tell Agatha what the Castle said, which he's done, and to hang out with Zeethaa* I SAID he is irked by having to be Tarvek's . I DID NOT say that was all he came for. He got his main mission accomplished but now ha has to play servant to Tarvek who knows his great secret. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:45, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Plus, right now Higgs is delivering Zeetha's message to Agatha. There's nothing Tarvek's-valetish about that. Presumably that's why he's hovering around the corner: to be near Agatha and steer her away from the criminal-detection aspects of the current situation. (Although sooner or later Agatha's going to see those wiped-clean boards and blow a gasket.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:16, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Why the "highest" instead of "highness" taunt? HE IS IRKED BY THE CHARADE HE NOW HAS TO PLAY!! Hovering around the corner, fulfilling his role as a major protector of the Heterodyne - which is why Tarvek guessed he was there. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:45, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: Maybe this isn't important enough to have a fight about... but Higgs has spent hundreds of years pretending to be in some minor role in order to hide-in-plain-sight his real purpose (as you say, protecting the Heterodyne). He didn't act irked when his ostensible function was merely to hold Gil's hat. Also, it's not as if Tarvek schemed to get Higgs in this position. Higgs told Tarvek to get him into the dome with no time to plan, and Tarvek came up with the best thing he could, given no notice and with the constraint that Higgs couldn't seem (to Wooster) to have any agenda of his own. If anything, his seemingly subservient status should be easier to take when his supposed superior knows his real importance and isn't going to dis him. Bkharvey (talk) 22:01, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I have another question. When Tarvek says "the lab" in the last panel, does he mean Agatha's lab or Tobber's lab? In other words, do they know about the erased boards yet? Bkharvey (talk) 11:31, September 26, 2018 (UTC) : They haven't found out about the erased boards yet. MasakoRei (talk) 06:02, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Wonderland Agatha's outfit has the same basic color scheme as Alice's, in Disney's Alice In Wonderland. I don't believe in co-inky-dinks. Symbolic of interdimensional travel? Of Albia's desire to put her in the Garden? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:18, September 26, 2018 (UTC)